vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Raimundo Pedrosa
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Post-Timeskip= |-|Casual Clothes= |-|Heylin Comet= Summary Raimundo Pedrosa is one of the main characters in both Xiaolin Showdown and Xiaolin Chronicles. He was the Xiaolin monk of Air. Raimundo is lax, carefree and a bit of a slacker, but despite this he's arguably the finest and most skillful of the Xiaolin Monks, even surpassing that of Omi. This is shown by the fact that Raimundo would rise to the rank of Shoku Warrior, and became the leader of the team. As of Xiaolin Chronicles, Raimundo no longer seems to be the leader of the team, though this is likely due to the fact that his fellow monks has reached his level, rather than him getting demoted. Raimundo continued to hone his skills, as shown with his proficiency in flying. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, likely Low 7-B, possibly High 7-A | Potentially 5-A | 5-B | 5-A | 5-A Name: Raimundo Pedrosa Origin: Xiaolin Showdown Gender: Male Age: Around 14, 17 during Chronicles Classification: Xiaolin Warrior, Monk of Wind, Xiaolin Apprentice, Wudai Warrior, Shoku Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation, Martial Arts, Sword Mastery, Flight, Has access to gear that grants the following abilities: Teleportation, Dream Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Flight, Increased Physical Attributes, Power Nullification and Reversal, Size Manipulation, Body Modification, Memory Manipulation, Resistance to Heat, Nigh-Omniscience, Magnetism Manipulation, Life Creation, Animal Control, Speed of Light travel, Age Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Thread Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Summoning, Portal Creation, and can Breathe Underwater. Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level, likely Small City level (Defeated foes who should have comparable durability to his own and Jack Spicer, both of which survived an explosion that blew up a mountaintop during Citadel of Doom), possibly Large Mountain level via the Sword of the Storm and possibly by himself (Sword of the Storm should scale to the Fist of Tebigong and Star Hanabe, which managed to injure Evil Two Headed Dojo, albeit slightly) | Potentially Large Planet level with enough Shen Gong Wu (Stated by Wuya herself to be one of the greatest forces of evil ever, which may make him comparable to Wuya and Chase in their prime. Additionally, he could reach this level of strength with The Lunar Locket) | Planet level (Slightly injured Chase Young with the aid of Omi, Clay and Kimiko) | Large Planet level (Defeated Hannibal Roy Bean, who struck fear into Chase Young) | Large Planet level (Held his own against Chase Young and was implied to have fought him during the ending of Time After Time: II. Comparable to Omi, who was able to "repair" the entire earth) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Omi, who outpaced Dojo. Kept up with Chase Young and Wuya). Speed of Light via the Lightning Shard (Stated to boost the user's speed to the Speed of Light) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Briefly held a massive rock) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class (Can destroy Jack Spicer robots, which are the size of buildings), likely Small City Class (Should be stronger than Jack Spicer) | Small City Class to Large Mountain Class (Dominated his fellow monks in combat), potentially Large Planet Class | Planet Class (Managed to slightly hurt Chase Young) | Large Planet Class (Matched Hannibal Roy Bean) | Large Planet Class (Traded blows with Chase Young briefly. Should be slightly stronger than Omi) Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Omi who was mostly fine after being at the center of the Earth), likely Small City level (Survived the destruction of Wuya's citadel), possibly Large Mountain level (Took a beat down from enemies that greatly outclasses him) | Small City level to Large Mountain level, potentially Large Planet level | Planet level | Likely Large Planet level (Tanked hits from Hannibal Roy Bean) | Large Planet level (Survived an extended beat down from Chase, Guan and Wuya) Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range (several meters). Planetary level teleportation via the Golden Tiger Claws. Standard Equipment: Sword of the Storm, The Blade of the Nebula, various Shen Gong Wu Intelligence: Raimundo can come off as an idiot at times, but is actually very intelligent. He's devised plans that tricked PandaBubba, Wuya and even Hannibal Roy Bean. In terms of combat smarts, Raimundo is every bit as skilful, if not more so than his fellow monks and was able to fight with masterful martial artist like Chase Young somewhat competitively. This all eventually cultivated in his rise to Shoku Warrior, and became the leader of the monks and was apparently a competent one. Can potentially become Nigh-Omniscient with the Fountain of Hui + Eagle Scope (Stated to give the user knowledge of everything in the universe, even abstract concepts like how to end all good or evil), though hasn't used it. Weaknesses: Raimundo can be seduced by power, though he's seemed to grow out of this since Season 2. Dragon x Kamei and Wudai Orion Formations don't last particularly long, though he has been shown to fight for extended periods in the Wudai Orion formation. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Air Manipulation:' Raimundo is the Xiaolin Warrior of Wind and can thus manipulate it effortlessly. He can create typhoons just from clapping his hands, create tornadoes by spinning, and can even generate powerful storms. *'Flight:' Raimundo has also been shown to use his wind powers to be able to fly. He's shown to be quite an agile flier who can navigate tight turns, all in a stylish manner. *'Dragon x Kamei Formation:' When paired up with his fellow monks, Raimundo can contribute to the "Dragon x Kamei Formation", which increases his and his fellow monks power by considerable margins. While the exact power boost is unknown, they were shown to be able to hurt Chase Young during Finding Omi. *'Wudai Orion Formation:' Similar to Dragon x Kamei, but stronger. Raimundo is far more powerful in this form and was able to defeat the likes of Hannibal Roy Bean, who was considered the evil top dog, next to Chase. These wind powers are so strong that he destroyed a good chunk of a large, far away mountain as a side effect of an attack on Hannibal. Key: Base (Beginning of Series - Judging Omi Arc) | Heylin Comet | Dragon x Kamei Formation | Wudai Orion Formation | Base (Judging Omi - Time After Time) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Air Users Category:Teenagers Category:Flight Users Category:Dream Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Magnetism Users Category:Age Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Thread Users Category:Element Users Category:Summoners Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Monks Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5